Hobbled
by elgatoneun
Summary: The ancient practice of hobbling is discovered. Ch 4 updated. Oh, those troublesome Hufflepuffs.
1. Hermione's new pet project

Title:Hobbled (1/?)

Author:elgatoneun

Rating:PG-13 

Pairing:It's going to be Harry/Draco

Summary:The ancient practice of hobbling is discovered.Several of Hogwarts' finest find that they have not been living up to their full potential.

Disclaimer:These characters do not belong to me.

Spoilers:Everything up to and including book 4.

Feedback:Would be appreciated

Notes:This takes place during the gang's 6th year.The year before was relatively quiet with no overt Voldemort activity.

"It's so unfair!" 

Harry Potter looked up calmly towards Hermione, placidly munching on his toast slathered in red jam.It might have been raspberry or strawberry, he never could tell.

"Here she goes again," muttered in an exasperated air by the tall redhead sitting next to him.Ron and Hermione were forever on and off since last year.Currently, they were decidedly off.

She leveled an evil look in his direction.Ron shut up and scowled down at his porridge.On or off, it was not wise to get on the bad side of Hermione.She looked around the Gryffindor table, clearly expecting a response.

Harry sighed mentally.He finished chewing.

"What's so unfair, Hermione?" 

"Just look at the head table, Lauren is sitting there all by herself.It's just not fair.She should be sorted and be able to go to classes.She looks so lonely and miserable."

In unison most of the Gryffindors turned to look at the petite teenager sitting at the end of the Headmaster's table.Lauren Jamison had come to Hogwarts a week after the term had started.She was the niece of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Helen Connor. 

Professor Connor had taken over after the predictable exit of the DADA professor of the previous year.Most of the students had been sorry to see Professor Frampton leave.He was not as knowledgeable as Lupin, but neither was he as cracked as Moody nor as ridiculous as Lockhart.It had looked as if he might last.

While Hermione continued on, passionately advocating Lauren's participation in the regular school curriculum, Harry glanced over at the Hufflepuff table. 

Some kind of incident last April with the third year Hufflepuffs, one of Hagrid's fully grown Blast-Ended Skrewts, an ancient Muggle device called a catapult and balloons filled with bubotuber puss brought an end to poor Professor Frampton.Not literally of course, no one was able to ascertain what had really happened.The old classroom had been destroyed.Bits and pieces of Skrewt had become embedded in the walls (Hagrid had cried for two days) and the Professor had gone into petrified shock for a week.Thereafter, he refused to go within 50 feet of those "cursed, vile, vicious monsters (the Hufflepuffs)."

Professor Snape had taken over teaching the combined third year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff DADA class.Somehow, the Ravenclaw third years had been individually locked away in the various dungeons located in the castle on the day of the Incident (as it came to be known).It took seven hours to find them all.They never said who had incarcerated them but had given their Hufflepuff counterparts the silent treatment for weeks.

Harry was brought back to the present by Hermione's continuing diatribe.

"I think we should generate a petition to demand that she be allowed to enroll in Hogwarts with all the same rights and privileges as the rest of us."Hermione sat down triumphantly, sure that her point had been made.

"But what if she doesn't want to go to classes?" piped little Dennis Creevey.He was not so little anymore, as he'd just had a growth spurt, but he was still on the smallish side.Dennis was known for embracing danger with rapturous abandon; the persons sitting immediately next to him scooted away.Hermione in a pet was not a pretty sight.

Surprisingly, instead of blasting young Creevey for his impertinence, she merely looked thoughtful.

"Hm, well, I hadn't thought of that.Thank you, Dennis."The rest of the table resumed eating, while Dennis beamed at his older brother Colin.He had a not-so-secret crush on the older girl.

Several days later, copies of the petition were floating around school (literally) bombarding students as they made their way to classes.Hermione was traversing the halls with Lauren collecting the petitions that were full.She was also keeping up a running commentary on the different classes and subjects that Lauren might possibly take.

"I think you might fancy Potions, Snape is extremely difficult, but, considering your … um … history, you might do very well there."Hermione broke off awkwardly.After having determined that Lauren was indeed interested in socializing with the other students, Hermione made it her responsibility to befriend the shy American girl.Lauren was a year younger at fifteen, and until last year had absolutely no formal magical education.

Lauren Jamison had lived her first fourteen years with her maternal Grandmother in Las Vegas.Her grandmother had been a non-magical person in a largely magical family, a Squib as it were.Hermione disliked using that word; she felt most magical terms in reference to Muggles were derogatory.She had tried to start a movement to call Muggles NMP (nimp) for Non-Magical Person, but as it sounded like "an imp" to most, confusion abounded.Not to mention the fact that it offended actual imps, they were sensitive creatures, and so the matter had been dropped.

"It's okay.I'm not ashamed or anything.Potions seems to be a lot like Chemistry and I'm pretty good at Science."Lauren was very soft-spoken.She was pretty in a quiet sort of way.She seemed very wholesome.

"Well, Muggle Studies might be interesting for you, it's fascinating to look at the regular world from a magical perspective.Herbology, too, is very useful.If you're good in Maths, you might like Arithmancy, it's …" Hermione was interrupted by the large form of Gregory Goyle, who bumped into her thereby knocking her down.

"Watch where you're going, you big … oh, it's just Granger.Good work."Draco Malfoy's distinctive voice cut through the air.He walked around the body of his large companion and smiled down at her, delighted to see her sprawled on the ground at his feet.It was where she really belonged in his opinion. 

Lauren helped pull Hermione up.She brushed away some of the dirt that was smudged on the back of her robes.Hermione glared at Draco and the monstrosity he called friend.The monstrosity … um … Goyle blinked.

He sheepishly mumbled an apology, causing Draco to grimace at his friend's cowardice.Hermione really had gained a reputation through the years. 

"Well, it's nice to know that some Slytherins have manners."She looked pointedly at Draco and then she gestured to Lauren.

"Goyle, this is Lauren.She'll be taking some classes here."It was a bit awkward, but Goyle stuck out his hand.Lauren shook his hand, charmed by his boyish reluctance.

"It's Gregory, um, I'm Gregory Goyle."He bared his teeth in what was presumably a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Gregory."Lauren tugged politely, but her hand was held firm.The two other members of this little tableau were discomfited by this unlikely interchange.Draco rolled his eyes impatiently and finally disengaged Goyle's meaty paw from the girl's more delicate grip.He pushed impatiently at Goyle's left shoulder, urging him to move.

"Good Lord, Goyle, get a move on.Crabbe is still in the infirmary."Draco paused thoughtfully, "I don't know how he got his face stuck to that portrait again.I wonder how much skin they had to rip off this time.C'mon now, let's go."Draco demanded impatiently.He was finally successful in getting his large friend to move.He shot a dismissive glance at the girls.They left the girls standing in the hall looking after them.

"Honestly, that Malfoy, he's so annoying," fumed Hermione.She fought the urge to stamp her foot.

"He's kind of cute."Lauren caught Hermione's horrified expression.

"Well, he is, even if he is sort of a jerk."Hermione saw the stubborn set of the younger girl's jaw.She sighed and patted Lauren on the arm maternally. 

"Lauren, my girl, you have so much to learn."


	2. Crabbe and Goyle in love?

Title:Hobbled (2/?)

Author:elgatoneun

Rating:PG-13 

Pairing:It's going to be Harry/Draco

Summary:The ancient practice of hobbling is discovered.Several of Hogwarts' finest find that they have not been living up to their full potential.

Disclaimer:These characters do not belong to me.

Spoilers:Everything up to and including book 4.

Feedback:Would be appreciated

Notes:This takes place during the gang's 6th year.The year before was relatively quiet with no overt Voldemort activity.

Draco Malfoy looked over at his two companions, wondering for the hundredth time if either of them had been dropped on their heads in infancy.It would explain so much.

He watched Crabbe and Goyle fight over the last chocolate frog.Crabbe was a bit larger and a bit more intelligent than Goyle, which was rather like saying the Weasel annoyed him slightly less than Granger.It was a matter of minuscule degree really.

However, the thick bandages wrapped around his hands and face hampered Crabbe's vision and maneuverability.Ultimately, he lost to Goyle's relentless determination.Goyle was rather like a Hufflepuff in that way.Draco frowned thoughtfully, Goyle had been acting rather peculiar lately, fawning all over that girl with Granger.Why she wasn't even a proper witch!He'd had to literally push the big oaf so they could get Crabbe.

They had escorted Crabbe back to the Slytherin dungeons after his brief trip to the infirmary.It was the second time this year that he had somehow managed to get stuck to the portrait of Lady Caroline Huxley.He couldn't understand Crabbe's fascination with it.Well, except for the fact that she continually tried to hang herself.The real Lady Caroline had been famous for the many inventive ways in which she had tried to kill herself so she wouldn't have to testify against her ex-husband, Lord Sylvester Huxley, a celebrated murderer of the time.

Crabbe slumped down on the chaise lounge closest to the corridor leading to the dormitories.He grunted in pain when he clumsily smacked his injured hand on the wooden leg of the lounge.

"Quit whimpering.Serves you right."Draco wasn't sympathetic to anyone's pain but his own.

"What were you doing on that side of the castle anyway?"Crabbe shut his one good eye.

"Draco, maybe you should leave him alone."Goyle suggested gently.Draco turned to face him, clearly astonished.

"What?"This outburst was noticed by several inhabitants of the room.Draco looked up and glowered at them fiercely.All but one hastily turned away.Blaise Zabini gave him a bemused smile.

Draco turned his attention back to Goyle.He took a moment to calm himself down.

"Are you ill?" he asked crisply, clearly expecting some sort of reasonable answer as to why Goyle would be acting in this extraordinary manner.

Goyle sheepishly mumbled out a "No."

"Then why would …"

"Draco, don't chastise them in front of the younger years," Blaise interrupted, "bad form, you know better than that."

Draco was clearly fuming, but gave Blaise a terse nod.He walked imperiously towards their chambers without looking back, obviously expecting his friends to follow, which they did.

Blaise walked in with Crabbe and Goyle.Draco merely lifted an eyebrow at him.Blaise shrugged in response.

"I'm bored.I thought this might be entertaining."Draco acknowledged this with a slight expression of displeasure, but didn't dismiss him.

"Alright, explain.Now."Crabbe cleared his throat, looked at Goyle anxiously.

Draco was incensed.It became absolutely clear; Crabbe and Goyle were keeping something from him.He scowled at Crabbe.

"You first.What were you doing by the greenhouses?How did you get stuck to that picture?"

"I was looking for the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room."Crabbe looked at the floor shamefully.Draco watched as a dull red flush crept up his fat, partially covered face.Why in the world would Crabbe want to … Good Lord!

"A Hufflepuff?A HUFFLEPUFF!"Draco fell back against his bed.Blaise started laughing hysterically.Draco pinned him with a glare.

"Belt up, you!" 

Goyle was patting Crabbe on the shoulder awkwardly, a kindly gesture that disgusted Draco even further.

"Who?"Blaise asked, looking morbidly fascinated.

"Susan Bones.She's in our year."Crabbe sat down at this point.Blaise moved forward, thinking of the titillating gossip session he would have with Pansy later.This was just too good.

"She's a Prefect, right?With the red hair?At least you're consistent in your tastes."Blaise wanted to rub his hands together with glee.

This was not the time to bring that up as it just stoked Draco's temper again.

"I can't believe this Crabbe.First, that Jenny Weasley last year, and now a Hufflepuff?Don't you have any pride at all?"

"It's Ginny."

"What?"

"Not Jenny Weasley, Ginny Weasley."Crabbe explained.

"What do I care?There's so many of those blasted Weasleys, who could be bothered to remember all their names."Draco turned to Goyle abruptly.

"And you!Ogling that mousy Squib in the corridor.At least Crabbe has the decency to be ashamed.What do you have to say for yourself?"

Goyle just looked at him and obstinately refused to answer, enraging Draco further.

"Draco, they can't help who they like.It's just the way things are."Blaise said soothingly.

"Look at them, those girls wouldn't give them the time of day," Goyle's face fell at this obvious truth, "they're miserable."

This appeased Draco somewhat; he did enjoy reveling in other people's misery.Crabbe and Goyle looked absolutely pathetic.Satisfied that Draco had calmed down a bit, Blaise asked the question that had been burning in the back of his mind.

"But how did you get stuck to the picture?"

"Well, the Gryffindors have a picture guarding their room," this was all common knowledge as they were the only ones stupid enough to make their dormitory location privy to all, "I thought this one might be the one for the Hufflepuffs."

"Yes …" Blaise coaxed gently, encouraging Crabbe to continue.

"I was trying to bribe Lady Caroline for the password.She, uh, told me to come closer, then she grabbed my head and I don't know, I got stuck somehow."

"But, what about the first time?"

Crabbe looked even more miserable than before, if that was possible.

"Um, I threatened her the first time.Said I would slash the painting of her husband in the East Hall if she didn't tell me."Blaise and Draco exchanged incredulous glances at Crabbe's stupidity.Lady Caroline's loyalty to her ex-husband was legendary; she had even divorced him at his request so that he could carry on with her sister.

Even Goyle had never done anything that stupid … twice.

Draco closed his eyes.He brought his fingers up to his temple, and massaged the area as if he had a headache.

"You two, leave," he said tiredly, gesturing towards the door.

Crabbe and Goyle walked dejectedly out of the room.Blaise considerately waited until they were out of earshot before pealing into fresh gales of laughter.

Draco opened his eyes and sighed.

"I've got to get new minions."


	3. Meeting with the Prefects

Title:Hobbled (3/?)

Author:elgatoneun

Rating:PG-13 

Pairing:It's going to be Harry/Draco

Summary:The ancient practice of hobbling is discovered.Several of Hogwarts' finest find that they have not been living up to their full potential.

Disclaimer:These characters do not belong to me.

Spoilers:Everything up to and including book 4.

Feedback:Would be appreciated

Notes:Yes, this story is about hobbling (It's sort of like Magic's answer to genetic engineering).It is taking me longer than anticipated to establish the background before I introduce that part (those evil Hufflepuffs keep clamoring for attention).So please sit tight and enjoy.Thanks for the nice reviews.

Harry Potter looked around the room.He noted the bored expressions on several faces, faces that belonged to some of the best and brightest students at Hogwarts.He tried to ignore the customary sneer that Draco Malfoy directed his way.He leaned to his right and whispered to his friend.

"Care to remind me why I'm here again?"

"You're here to fill in for Dean, remember?Just keep quiet and vote the way I do."Hermione shushed him as the inter-house Perfects' meeting finally began.Dean Thomas had been injured earlier that day due to an unfortunate miscalculation in the amount of asphod powder to be mixed in Potions class.Harry was acting as a proxy for him as Hermione had a particular motion she wanted to pass.All votes were important.Since she was the other sixth year Prefect; she was allowed to choose Dean's replacement.

"This meeting is called to order."Cho Chang, Head Girl, announced loudly.She looked over to Jacob Michael Perks to take attendance.Jacob Michael was one of the few decent Slytherins ever to come out of the dungeons.He was also one of the most intelligent.There had been very few objections when his name had been announced as Head Boy this year.

All members were present and accounted for, Harry's presence as a substitute was noted in the minutes.

"Let's move to the first order of business."Cho looked over her agenda and proceeded to go over new dress code regulations.Harry remembered when the smallest smile from Cho could make him feel as if he could fly without a broomstick.She was even more beautiful now; her jet-black hair and her exotic, sparkling, almond eyes starred in many adolescent fantasies among the male population at Hogwarts.However, he had soon come to realize that she was somewhat self-centered and judgmental.He had gotten over his crush as he had gotten to know her better.Apparently, she also loved to hear the sound of her own voice.

The meeting droned on.Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.He looked around the room at the various participants.Hermione was paying rapt attention to the proceedings.Harry tried to yawn discreetly.Of course, Malfoy noticed and smirked at him.Harry felt the usual butterflies-in-the-stomach sensation as he caught Malfoy's gaze.His heart rate increased at the anger Malfoy's smug visage triggered within him.

Although, Malfoy had been fairly quiet in the past year or so.Their explosive confrontations had seemed to lessen.Malfoy seemed to have given up his favorite hobby of making his life a misery.Likewise, it had lessened Harry's own chances to reciprocate in kind.Perhaps Malfoy had moved on to a new favorite victim; Harry squelched the flicker of disappointment that thought seemed to bring.The only time they relived their famous displays of animosity now were on the Quidditch pitch. 

He winced as Hermione jabbed him in the side with her elbow.Ah, time to pay attention.

"Are there any motions on the floor?"Hermione's hand went up.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I would like to propose that Lauren Jamison be enrolled as a students into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with all the rights and privileges thereof.I have collected signatures of approximately three-quarters of the school who support this motion."Cho graced her with a rather condescending smile.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but that is not a matter for the Prefect's Council to decide.Enrollment is strictly an administrative issue."

"Miss Granger, perhaps we can discuss the petition later in my office."Dumbledore said quietly.A member of the faculty was always present at the meetings.Hermione nodded and sat down.On the other side of the room Draco clutched his heart and pantomimed falling down in shock at Hermione's unusual display of quiet acquiescence.

Harry hastily stifled his laughter when Hermione pinned him with a glare.

"Are there any others?"Cho looked straight at her contingent of Ravenclaw prefects.Padma Patil raised her hand.

"Yes, Padma?"

"Well, this isn't a motion really.Professor Flitwick was informed by Professor Snape this morning that all the Ravenclaw fourth years were in danger of failing his class."Padma paused dramatically as if to give the present company enough time to absorb the horror of this statement.Only the Ravenclaws and Hermione, of course, seemed to convey the proper emotion at this revelation.

"All of their assignments have disappeared."Harry noticed that all the Ravenclaws turned to look daggers at the Hufflepuffs.A number of the Hufflepuffs shifted in their seats awkwardly.

"I spoke to several of them this morning about it.They all swore that the assignments had been finished and turned into Professor Snape by the designated deadline.Someone must have stolen them."

Malfoy sniggered."Who'd want to steal homework?"

"You are out of order."Cho seemed to be barely containing her outrage.She turned to Dumbledore, evidently expecting him to step in.

"Headmaster, obviously those papers have been stolen.The perpetrators need to be caught and punished immediately."Dumbledore sighed.

"Miss Chang, I'm sure that the papers have just been misplaced and will turn up shortly.If they are not found by tomorrow afternoon, however, then we may assume that they have been taken and the appropriate actions will be initiated."This last bit seemed to be aimed at the Hufflepuffs again.

"Now then, if that is all, let's adjourn the meeting."Dumbledore walked out of the room without bothering to wait for a response.Cho disconsolately adjourned the meeting.

Harry waited for Hermione to gather up her petitions.They were the last to leave except for the Hufflepuff prefects.They looked particularly dispirited.

"I feel sorry for the Hufflepuffs.Do they always get picked on like that?"Hermione shrugged her eyebrows.

"Well, what can you expect?I'd pull out my hair if I had to deal with their fourth years."Harry gave her a questioning look.

"What do they have to do with the meeting?"

"Well, they're probably the ones behind the missing assignments.I'm surprised Snape didn't catch them right away.I'm really quite impressed; they're unbelievably well organized.If I could just get help like that …"Hermione just trailed off, seeming to ponder something.Harry suddenly had a disturbing vision of a whip-wielding Hermione slave driving a group of small, terrified Hufflepuffs.

"Why do you think they had something to do with the Ravenclaw's homework?"

"Honestly, Harry, don't you pay attention to anything besides Quidditch and Malfoy these days?"

He didn't dignify that remark with a response.

"Remember back in fourth year?The Triwizard Tournament?"Harry nodded.

"Well who do you think made all those 'Support Cedric Diggory' buttons?"

"I thought it was Malfoy, or one of the other Slytherins."Malfoy had worn that stupid badge forever, flashing 'Potter Stinks' so many times he had gone through five badges.Malfoy still brought one out (having disabled the part about Cedric) on special occasions such as birthdays and holidays.

"Really?I wouldn't have thought that about them."Harry was a little offended.

"Well, they didn't do the 'Potter Stinks' part, that was something Malfoy and Blaise Zabini added.I did a Revealing spell on one of the buttons Dennis Creevey gave me."Harry's hard feelings dissipated.Support of Cedric that year he could understand.

"I guess that's not so bad.But the homework?"

"Well, between you and me, the Hufflepuffs have been having a problem with that year for a while now.Last year, of course, with Professor Frampton, some kind of scuffle with the Slytherins earlier this year, enchanting pets, now disappearing homework, the list goes on and on.Justin told me they're at their wit's end."Harry was amused.

"Oh, come on, that's a bit dramatic, isn't it?I mean … they're Hufflepuffs.How bad can they be?"Harry smiled at Hermione patronizingly.Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"Just imagine having eleven Fred or George Weasleys running around."

Harry thought about it … and gave a little shudder.

"Exactly."


	4. Those troublesome Hufflepuffs

Title:Hobbled (4/?)

Author:elgatoneun

Rating:PG-13 

Pairing:It's going to be Harry/Draco

Summary:The ancient practice of hobbling is discovered.Several of Hogwarts' finest find that they have not been living up to their full potential.

Disclaimer:These characters do not belong to me.

Spoilers:Everything up to and including book 4.

Feedback:Would be appreciated

Notes:So it's all about the Hufflepuffs in this chapter.

Margaret Biddlesworth led her group of prefects down to the Hufflepuff dormitories.They were in the same section of the castle that incorporated the greenhouses.

They stopped in front of a picture depicting a woman sitting at her vanity.It was not the typical picture as this woman had blood flowing from slits in both of her wrists.

"Oh, bother," she muttered.She turned to Jeremy Jones.

"Tell Professor Sprout that she's at it again.And find out who slipped her the dagger."She whispered this to him discreetly.She then turned to the picture and pasted a false smile on her face.

"Hello Lady Caroline," there was a slight nod from the portrait. 

"Through thick and thin." The floor in front of the picture gave way to reveal a spiral staircase.Margaret stepped down first, the rest of the group followed muttering polite greetings to the suicidal Lady Caroline.

They stepped down into a large airy room prettily decorated in lemon yellow.French doors aligned one side of the room and lead into a beautiful private garden.There were also plenty of plants and flowers arranged within the room in an aesthetically pleasing manner. 

Heads looked up as the house leaders (as the Perfects were viewed, in this house anyway) entered the vicinity.

Margaret's gaze zoomed in on two boys sitting on the sofa next to the potted palms.

They looked back at her nervously.

"You two, get me the Ravenclaw's potions homework, now.Give them to Justin.We'll be in the Rose room."She turned and walked away.

A short while later Justin Finch-Fletchley walked into the lovely Rose sitting room with a sheaf of papers in clutched in his hand.He sat down on the red velvet settee closest to the high bay windows.He hand them over to Margaret.

"So what was it this time?" she asked in a long-suffering tone of voice.

"Derek Binns.He's first in all classes again."Smiles broke out at this piece of news.Derek was a very shy, timid fourth year.He was extremely intelligent, practically a genius.His family tree was overrun with famous witches and wizards who made huge strides in philosophy, application of time travel, new advances in magical theory, ancient magics, important discoveries in the fields of astral divination, spatial harmony and the like, the list was endless.

The Ravenclaws had been bitterly disappointed when he had been sorted into Hufflepuff.Unfortunately, the bitterness had festered and turned into acute resentment.The Ravenclaws were merciless in their taunting of the boy, often rudely speculating about his parentage.It was a well-known fact that he was the first one in his family to not have been sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Well, what happened specifically?"Margaret asked impatiently.Justin scrunched his nose a bit, annoyed at being prodded by Margaret who frequently treated him like an errand boy.

"Derek invented a new potion.He was handing it to Professor Snape when a Ravenclaw tripped him, the potion splashed Snape in the face," there were audible groans, "it was a mess.It was some sort of sense enhancing potion, but the concentration was so strong it made Snape pass out.When Snape came to, he took away 100 points and gave Derek detention with Filch that lasted all night."Justin took a deep breath.

"Derek overslept because of it and missed a Potions test.Snape gave him a failing grade and refused to let him retake it.It's his first failing grade since coming to Hogwart's, it didn't affect his overall standing but he was very upset about it.He's already gotten four howlers from some of his family members, he's in disgrace right now."Susan nodded, ultimately understanding the motive for their actions.

"So they stole the homework, making the Ravenclaws suffer a failing grade also.A bit of tit for tat."Justin gave an affirmative nod.

"So that's why they were fighting."Jeremy mused.

"Sheldon, Derek, Gavin and some of the Ravenclaws, I suppose, were in the infirmary.There was one Ravenclaw, what's his name?Quirkle or Quirky?He was saying some awful things to Derek, about his uncle, you know, the Arithmanciatician, and that old rumor about the howler monkey."Jeremy knew this because he had been with Madam Pomfrey at the time.He had rescued that poor pudgy Slytherin again.Jeremy had no idea what he had been doing in their part of the castle and why Lady Caroline kept targeting the unfortunate boy.

"Poor Derek, it can't be easy being related to Miranda Goshawk and Alberic Grunnion."Susan said.Heads nodded in agreement sympathetically.Derek's family, while brilliant, was also noteworthy for their peculiar eccentricities.

"Don't forget Professor Binns," Justin added.Being the great grand nephew to the most boring Professor at Hogwart's was also Derek's particular cross to bear, especially since this relative couldn't even remember Derek's name properly. 

"The Professor doesn't still call him David, does he?"

"No, um, not since last year, and well you know … the Incident."The others cringed.

Margaret frowned in confusion.

"The one with that giant crab thing?What was that called?"

"It was a Blast Ended Skrewt."Jeremy supplied helpfully.Susan coughed.She covered her mouth with one hand and gestured with the other one weakly.

"No, it was the, um," cough, cough, "the other one, the Deletrius spell." She sunk into her chair, her face flaming as red as her hair.

Margaret stood up.

"That's it!I've had it with those delinquents!We should just expel the lot."The rest of the Hufflepuff prefects were shocked at this disloyal outburst.She turned her eyes fixedly onto to Susan.

"Susan, can't you control your brother?His year is making the Hufflepuff house a disgrace!I can't even face the other seventh years.It's humiliating."

"You didn't find it so humiliating when they turned Cho Chang's Zoombroom into a jellyfish for you."Justin accused hotly.Margaret pursed her lips in displeasure at this reminder.She had ranted furiously about Cho Chang being made Head Girl this year.Cho was at the top of the class, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and Head Girl.It was unfair and totally revolting.The only justice had come from her total humiliation when her broom had suddenly transfigured during the middle of the first Ravenclaw – Slytherin match.

Luckily, a foul had been called on the Slytherin team. They were known for their dirty tactics.Only the Hufflepuffs knew better.But none of them had ever said a word; Hufflepuffs stuck together.

"Let's all calm down."Eloise Midgen addressed them all sensibly.She had become quite attractive after her skin had cleared up and her nose put to rights.

"Now, Margaret, we know it's not just Sheldon," Susan shot her a grateful look, "I'm afraid they're all just a bit … overzealous, you know their hearts are in the right place."

"But it's affecting the younger classes.The first and second years aren't so bad.But just the other day I saw those third years, Owen and Kevin bullying some little Slytherin boy near the Potions room.Of course, I had to stop it and take twenty points away.Twenty points!"Jeremy said, fairly distraught at having to penalize his own house.

"If we could just get them separated from taking classes with the other houses, it would lessen the number of … incidents, don't you think?"Susan offered.

"Oh yes, I'm sure we could get all the teachers to volunteer to teach extra classes just so our precious fourth years aren't tempted to harm the other children."Margaret snorted.

Eloise sighed.

"Margaret, you aren't helping."

"I don't know if that would work, but maybe we could ask for different combinations.I mean, most of the problems seem to be with Ravenclaw."

"That's because most of their classes are with Ravenclaws."Margaret said archly.Everyone shot her a dirty look.She sniffed rather contemptuously.

"That might work."Susan and Justin turned to Laurence in surprise.He was Eloise's counterpart as the fifth year Prefect.He was also of a taciturn disposition and rarely spoke in the Prefects' meetings.

Laurence continued, ignoring the looks cast in his direction.

"We all know that the Ravenclaws are a bunch of prissy know-it-alls and the Slytherins are … well, I can't say it in mixed company.But, I'm sure the fourth years, and just to be safe the third years," everyone glanced at Jeremy nodding his head vigorously in agreement, "could take their combination classes with the Gryffindors.I don't think they've had any problems with them." 

Margaret rolled her eyes at his naiveté. 

"Well, that they know about anyway."Laurence said defensively.

"But that would mean changing practically everyone's schedule."Susan brought up, bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"It's either that or eventual expulsion."

"Harry Potter has never been expelled.Neither have the Weasley twins, and they're just as bad."Susan was obstinate in the defense of her younger brother.

"Harry Potter is Harry Potter.And Fred and George Weasley have never set Flesh Eating Slugs loose into the Slytherin boys' dormitory."Justin smiled at the memory, until Eloise whacked him in the shoulder.

Poor Madam Pomfrey had been overwhelmed that week, and several Hufflepuffs had volunteered in the infirmary out of guilt.Hogsmeade visitation privileges had been revoked for the entire house since none of them would give up the perpetrators.House loyalty was above all.

"I think if we can work up a feasible schedule that is agreeable to all, we can present it to Headmaster Dumbledore.We will need to split up and gather all the necessary information."All eyes turned to Margaret.She eyed them silently and finally threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Fine, go make an announcement, we're going to need everyone for this one."

Several hours later, the Rose room was in shambles.Papers, notebooks, schedules and the exhausted bodies of various Hufflepuffs littered the room.After gathering everyone in the common room, Margaret had presented the solution that the prefects had come up with.The third and fourth years looked particularly humbled and grateful.Everyone was assigned to specific duties in order to accomplish the gargantuan task.Schedules had to be gathered from every single student and teacher in the school.

A huge schedules matrix had been drawn up in order to keep track of it all.The scheduling process was difficult and complex.After a hundred or so permutations, a final acceptable schedule was created.

The fifth and sixth year prefects were finally resting, waiting for Jeremy and Margaret to hopefully come back with an approval from the Headmaster.

"I hope Dumbledore will let us do this."Susan said anxiously, glancing over at the others.Laurence and Eloise were asleep.Justin nodded, but seemed uneasy.

"What's wrong Justin?Don't you think he will?"Susan worriedly bit her lip.Justin sighed resignedly.

"I'm sure he will, it's just … well … I like the Gryffindors."Susan looked at him in commiseration, guiltily speculating on the consequences that might arise from their well-intentioned plans.She winced and sighed again.

"I know, I do, too."


End file.
